Empty
by XMad.ManX
Summary: When Maka's life is falling apart a fellow student finds out about her strange habit. Her life takes a strange turn from here and her father admits her to 'The Institution for Troubled Teens'. Confused and annoyed, her only goal was to get better in the shortest time possible but when she meets the mysterious Soul Eater her plan just might fall apart. AU (Alternate Universe)
1. Chapter 1

Pain. A feeling we all feel. But how much pain can we take till we just snap? Physically or physiologically. Pain.

My name is Maka, I'm not your average kid, I'm far from average.

I was once normal, but my world just hit a rock one day and turned from a smooth car ride to a endless roller coaster with loops and drops at any time. It all began on a Saturday, I remember that day so vividly, I remember walking home to see Papa crying on a couch, "Ma- Mama's gone."

Those two words shattered and destroyed my life. My first thoughts were, "Is she dead? Where is she?" My father didn't say anything in reply to this but wrap me into a huge hug, I just knew that he'll answer my questions some other time. Unfortunately, I soon learned that these questions can and will never be answered. Apparently though, my mother just up and left one day, and poof, she was gone, my mother was gone.

It was funny just how fast your life could change. One moment you could be laughing at life and the next you could be staring tragedy in the eye. (Reference from Hatchet by Gary Paulsen anyone?)

I soon began devoting more and more time to my studies, I guess my mind told me my mother was disappointed in me, she wanted more from me, that I would need to study harder. I guess my idiot of a brain back than just wanted, no, needed something to blame the fact my mother left on, and that was the only thing it could think of.

This habit of study really got to my health and I began getting three or less hours of sleep just so I could study, I began growing less and less aware and far more tired, and as this being a very cliche story, I began being bullied.

Those bullies often led to me crying, which, ironically, led to more bullying. They hurt me physically and physiologically to the point of mental break downs, I just couldn't take it anymore, I wouldn't take it anymore. One faithful day when I walked home my father, as usual, was drunk and sleeping right next to another woman on the couch, both unconscious.

It was disgusting yet it happens almost every day, today though, I was different, I felt different. I felt something inside me snap that day, I felt no emotion and the tears no longer found it's way down my cheeks and chin, I only felt nothing but a burning feeling inside.

That feeling led me upstairs where I grabbed my knife and began cutting. Cutting, cutting, and cutting. The cutting made me feel... Different. As if I had control and was powerful. The feeling... Made me feel happy.

I should have known this happiness would not last as one day a blue-haired kid at our school saw my wrist filled with endless scars, some quite fresh, under my long sleeve shirt, and the kid, being annoying as hell, told the teacher, probably hoping for me to get in trouble.

In the end, the teacher just silently dismissed the kid and called my dad who was probably drunk at the time because he came in both late and angry. The teacher and my father had a long chat and the teacher suggested for me to either go to therapy every two days every week or just go live in a mental hospital place.

My father, being lazy as hell, makes me choose and when I choose therapy he tells me that a mental hospital is the better choice. Yeah, and now here I am, in front of the crappiest most worn down nut house I have ever seen (and the only one I've ever seen) and me regretting every step I take towards it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I felt like writing again because I'm listening to this depressing song called 'Mad World' by Gary Jules. Turns out I love depressing things and things that'll make you cry. I'm weird. Anyway, I'll just leave you with a glimpse of this song...

I find it kinda funny,  
>I find it kinda sad.<br>The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.

•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M••-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M•

Maka groaned as she walked alongside her father, he was sober for once but still had dark circles under his eyes and was still eyeing up every woman. "Papa! Can you please act normal?" Maka hissed as her father winked at a woman jogging past them. Spirit glanced back at his daughter and his eyes began to water, "Maka darling! I'm sorry!" He shouted, attempting to wrap his annoyed daughter into a hug.

Maka pulled away from Spirit and angrily replied, "Don't call me darling! I hardly consider you my father! You cheated on mama almost every day and drank almost every night! You broke every promise you made with mama and me! I don't blame mama for leaving, for getting a divorce, I would never stay with you, in fact, I'm glad I'm going to this nut house so I can get away from you!" Maka growled, words dripping in venom. Spirit burst out crying and fell to the floor, gripping Maka's leg causing her to almost trip, "Maka! I'm sorry!" He repeated while crying as Maka dragged him beside him.

As the two almost approached the shabby building Spirit sighed, "Maka, you'll call me every hour right? And make sure none of the boys hit on you?" Maka groaned, "I'm not like you, I don't chase everything of the opposite gender." Spirit slumped as Maka bitterly ignored his presence and attempts to speak.

"Welcome!" A woman with an eyepatch greeted them happily, Spirit instantly smiled at her and winked he began walking closer, "Why... You look pretty cute. Wanna meet me at DeathBucks later tonight?" The woman flashed a hesitant smile and opened her mouth to reply before a man with a large screw in his head appeared in front of her and growled, "Back off or I will dissect you." He hissed, emphasizing on the word 'will'. Spirit leaped back in shocked and hid behind Maka, "Maka! Help me!". The woman sighed, "Welcome to the 'Institution for troubled teens'! It may look a little shabby on the outside but I can assure you it is completely safe and looks wonderful on the inside. Also, my name is Marie, and this man is Stein. I will be your therapist and Stein is just here to... What are you here to do?" Stein smiled creepily, "To look for something to dissect, and looks like I found my thing." He grinned as he glanced at Spirit, "No way am I letting you cut up that girls father!" Marie shouted, punching him playfully.

After Spirit had made many attempts to drag his daughter back after signing the aplication forms Maka had finally managed to escape his grasp and go along with Marie for the tour of the place. Big mistake. It turned out Marie barely knew which place was which and she had already gotten them lost within 6 minutes of the tour. "Darn! I think the lunch room is... This way!" Marie motioned for Maka to follow as she turned left and began walking, Maka sighed. "You know, maybe we should look for someone's help..." She mumbled to herself as she continued walking. After what seemed like an hour Marie had almost given up hope and began talking to herself, "Were gonna die down here! I'm gonna die... Single! Oh hell no am I dying with no boyfriend! But... We're still lost... How the heck are we gonna we gonna get out of here!?" Maka sighed as Marie took another turn to the right, Maka sighed, "Miss Marie?"

"Please just call me Marie. I'll feel old if you call me Miss Marie."

"Marie... Shouldn't we go in the direction where it says 'Taco Tuesday!' Instead of 'Labatory'?" Maka asked, Marie immediately turned and began walking in the direction Maka was pointing to, "Right. I was just testing you."

After what seemed like an hour they had finally found there way to the lunch room where Maka was greeted by many new faces. The first she noticed was the boy with jet black hair and three white lines on only half of his hair. Marie smiled, "I'll leave you here." She whispered into Maka's ear as she noticed Maka staring at the boy. As she went to sit down at a empty table at the corner the boy approached her happily, "Your symmetrical!" He cheerfully called out as he took a spot next to her. He the leaned in closer to study her, Maka began blushing furiously as he neared her face, "What's your name?" He asked, "Maka..." Maka whispered as he stared at her intensely straight in the eye, "Maka... YOUR LEFT PIGTAIL IS HIGHER THAN YOUR RIGHT!" He screamed causing everyone to look at them, Maka looked flushed, "Oh yeah! Well your hairs not symmetrical!" Maka pointed out angrily, the boy's eyes suddenly began to water and he sank to the floor, "Trash! I'm hideous! Worthless!"

Maka began to panic as his tears began to soak the floor, "Uhh! Your symmetrical! Uh! You, uh, You can paint on the white lines if you want!" Maka tried to cheer him up but couldn't, in a final attempt she reached for a book on the table and slammed it onto the boys head, knocking him out. Maka sighed, even though people were looking at her in mixed emotions she was glad that that was over. "Hey!" A booming voice suddenly shouted from the entrance to the lunchroom, Maka glanced over to see a blue haired boy and a black haired girl standing there, the girl seemed to hide behind the boy while the boy stood there glaring at the crowd, "Who the hell is getting all this attention!? You should only pay attention to your god!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my readers! I did possibly the worst thing to do today, I just laid in bed, and began thinking. Thinking about everything, but the one thing that struck me in the heart that I thought about was moving on and growing up, you see? The worst thing ever. I thought about how many people I've lost, but I won't get onto that and my love life because honestly, I don't give a shit about those things right now. Sorry about the swearing, I just feel weird. You see, this happens when you think too much, you start feeling weird, depressed almost.

I don't want to die, I want to live with my family forever.

What if he never gets to know?

All my friends, gone... I wonder if they still remember me... I doubt it.

Everything will end.

Everything.

Sorry, short chapter today because I have to go do things.

'All around me are familiar faces,

Worn out places, worn out faces.

Bright and early for the daily races,

_Going nowhere... Going nowhere...'_

_Mad world - Gary Jules_

•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M••-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M•

The boy leaned in to look Maka in the eye, "How dare you steal all my attention!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly, "Only your god deserves attention!" Maka sighed, "Clearly your getting a lot of attention because everyone's staring at you." The boy beamed, "You peasants are finally learning! Good!" Maka rolled her eyes as the boy gleefully marched away with all of the students staring at him.

Maka face palmed, this place was full of idiots. She felt misplaced, she was the only sane one out of everyone here. "I'm going to get out of the place as soon as possible." Maka told herself again and again, "Hello? I'm sorry for Blackstar's actions. Can you forgive him?" A quiet voice squeaked from Makas left, Maka whipped around to see a tall girl with long silky hair tied up in a rushed pony-tail reaching the girls waist. She was beautiful.

Unlike you. A voice whispered inside her head, "Shut up!" Maka screamed as the voice grew louder, taunting her and teasing Maka to react. When Maka realized what she had just screamed she opened her closed eyes and saw the girl standing in front of her looked shocked and then scared, the blue haired boy stood in front of the scared girl with his eyes narrowed. "I- Look... I'm..." Maka couldn't finish, she felt the tears and she hopped up and began running.

She had one chance, one chance of friendship, and she blew it. When Maka found a empty hallway she dropped to the floor, sloutching on the wall, she brought her legs closer to her chest and her bangs covered her eyes. The tears just kept coming out and she couldn't help it, crying was always a sign of weakness. She could not cry, she would not cry. Maka looked up, her tears drying, she stood up and took a deep breath preparing to return and apologize until she realize she was lost, again, and the lights had gone out.

Maka mentally kicked herself, she had ran out of the cafeteria at the wrong moment and now she was lost in the dark. She sighed and got up, she would not mope and cry again, she would find her way back and apologize.

Apologize? They probably hate you right now, like everyone.

"Stop it!" Maka shouted to the voice as it continued to throw snarky comments at her.

Tsk, it's no wonder why your parents hate you. I'm sure your mother only ran away because of you, and your father probably is having much better life right now. I bet your father is with your mother right now burning pictures of you and laughing.

"Shut up! Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" Maka screamed not wanting to hear more, she covered her ears and began running not caring where she went, as long as the voice disapeared.

Think you can run away from me? You can't. I'm a part of you.

"Please... Go away..." Maka whimpered as she finally ran out of breath and crouched down into a ball and begged the voice. "Please..."

"Hey, it's alright..." A sudden voice honeyed with sympathy startled Maka and she jumped, looking up she saw a boy with piercing red eyes staring at her with a gleam of sympathy in his eyes. "Hello...?" Maka whispered, the voice growled before dispaearing and Maka felt safer, the boy grinned and plopped down beside Maka, causing her to scoot over a bit, she didn't trust him, she didn't trust anyone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Shoutouts!

Hello! Thank you all for the favourites and the follows! Y'all are awesome! Also, reviews are appreciated VERY much! If you review you will get a shout out at the end of the chapter. Also, stupidest chapter ever, join me and we can burn it.

WARNING: CHARACTERS GET OUT OF CHARACTER ALOT

'Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow.'

'Mad World' By Gary Jules

•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M••-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M•

Soul groaned slightly and prodded Makas cheek with his finger, over the hour Soul had sat next to her he had learned her name and other small details about her. He was afraid to get up as he might wake her up because she was sleeping on his shoulder, he sighed, "Maka... You awake?" He whispered, she only batted at him, he sighed, poking her cheek again, "Maka wake up." Still no reply.

"Soul... Leave her there, she'll only cause you more pain..." A smooth silky voice called out, Soul groaned and shifted closer to Maka, afraid she might get hurt, "You cause me the most pain!" Soul shouted at the demon approaching them, the demon smiled, "No... I was just telling the truth, it was your family that hated you."

"No!" Soul spluttered, the demon smiled, thick black liquid began oozing from the roof and Soul felt a cold hand on his shoulder, "You can't escape..." Soul shook his head, he moved Maka's head off his shoulder abruptly waking her, "Huh?" Maka whispered groggily, "Nothing Maka, just go back to sleep." He said as he pull her onto his shoulders, she was fully conscious now, "What the hell! Soul! Put me down!"

"But it's chasing us!" He screamed as he ran and looked back a few times, Maka sighed and slammed a book on his head, he groaned in pain and crouched down reluctantly for her to get off. Maka rolled her eyes before getting off, "Oh and about what you said before, who is chasing us?" She asked curiously, he words snapped Soul out of his state of pain and he leapt up.

The blood flowing towards them at incredible speeds, Soul gapped at it and began backing up until he slipped (#IFallOnFlatSurfaces) and fell to the floor, he immediately prepared to get back up but by now it was far too late, the blood was already swallowing Maka whole, "Maka! Come here!" She was now fully enveloped by the black blood and Soul gave up hope running, it was far too late. He could already feel the thick blood reached him and rose to his knees, "Soul! Snap out of it!" He heard a voice, "Don't let him take me!" He screamed at the disappearing image of his angry parents walking away, "Please..." He pleaded as the blood reached his head and swallowed him.

"Soul! SNAP OUT OF IT!" He felt a sudden pain in his head as if something crushed his head and he closed his eyes in pain, when he opened them again Maka stood in front of him glaring in anger and everything was normal, he looked around confused before sighing, "Sorry Maka..." He muttered, she let out a huff, looking to her left as if she was uncomfortable, "I was worried..." She muttered, Soul grinned, "What did you say?" Maka glared at him, blushing, "I was worried you bastard!"

"Come on Maka, I'll bring you back to the cafetiria." Soul suggested and then shrugged, Maka smiled, "Thanks!" Soul grinned slightly at the sight of the girl smiling happily, Soul flashed her a reassuring smile as she looked back at him asking if they were going the right way, Maka smiled back. (Take a drink everytime 'smile', 'smiled', 'smiling', or 'grin' and 'grinned' in this paragraph. Don't EVER DUI kids.)

At last they approached the lunch room, Maka grinned at Soul, "You coming?" She asked him, "I dunno..." Soul shrugged, unsure of whether to go eat at his room like usual or of inside the lunchroom with Maka, but when he saw her flash puppy eyes at him he sighed and gave in, "Fine." He grumbled before warning her, "Jist mentioning, I don't have the best reputation here so if I die it's your fault." Maka shot him a weird look and rolled her eyes before giggling and walking in with a grin plastered on her face with Soul trailing behind her regretting every step he took in this wretched place.

Makas gleaming eyes fell when she spotted the girl from before and she began slowly walking to the furthest table, as they walked into the cafetiria everyone's eyes were on them, every person was either looking shocked or scared, it made both Soul and Maka uncomfortable. As they both plopped down at the empty table the girl from before approached them with the boy, the boy was fuming while the girl was worried, "Err..." The girl mumbled, glancing at Soul, Soul sighed and began walking away, after a good ten meters he glanced at his feet and stuffed his hands in his pockets and nodded.

The girl smiled slightly before bursting out at Maka, "What the heck are you doing! That guy was expelled from almost a dozen schools! They even say he murdered his parents!" Maka gapped at this in disbelief before glancing at Soul, he was slowly surfing away, it was clear he heard what this girl said and he was hurt.

"Excuse me?" Was all she could say beforing shouldering past them and began making her way to Soul, the boy angrily leapt at her now, his fist raised in anger, he pointed at her, "You hurt my Tsubaki twice now!" He shouted, his grip was now on the collar of Maka's shirt as she attempted to squirm out of his grip, "Blackstar! Stop it!" Tsubaki shouted angrily but not before his fist almost connected with Maka's face.

Maka saw a flash of white and she did not feel the pain that she expected, "Soul?" Maka whimpered as Blackstars grip loosened and she fell to the floor, Soul was angrily glaring at Blackstar and he had Blackstars fist in his own hand, Soul raised a fist to punch Blackstar, "No!" Both Maka and Tsubaki shouted, Tsubaki was frozen in spot while Maka struggled to her feet to stop Soul. Blackstars eyes were widened and Soul's hand was trembling, he let out a sigh and set Blackstar on the floor and began sprinting away, I shot Blackstar and Tsubaki a glare before sprinting after him, "Soul!"

-*Extra*-

Tsubaki~

I looked in Blackstar in horror, what had we done? Even Blackstars eyes were widened in shock, "I thought you were going to die!" I shouted at him in anger, this caught the attention of many people if they weren't staring before, they had rarely ever seen me shout as I had anxiety and even hearing me talk without mumbling was rare.

"Blackstar..." I mumbled as he sat down next to me, "What have I done to that poor girl and boy?" I asked him, tears threatening to slip, it was the second time today, this morning at the cafetiria when me and Blackstar arrived very late and now, both times the girl had run away, and his time a boy was part of it.

"It's not your fault..." Blackstar muttered quietly, attempting to soothe me, "It was mine. I shouldn't have done that, I just couldn't keep it in." I gapped, no, this can't be Blackstar! He didn't ever admit his mistakes! "Blackstar?" I whisper, he slams his fist into the table startling me and leading me to let out a squeak, "It's my fault! I'm sorry!" I watch helplessly as he gets up and moves away, mopping, "You should stay away Tsubaki, I can't control my anger, pathetic, I'll end up hurting someone for real."

I felt my heart drop, Blackstar's family were supreme leaders of a secret society and they always had a high expectation of him, when he didn't meet the expectations he was found by Nygus and Sid, they were not yet legally allowed to take him in as they were only 19 and 20 so they took the toddler (3) to the orphanage nearby. This orphanage was horrible, people verbally abused him and when he grew up he began to think he was all the things they said and he became insecure. I'm not sure if this is what brought him here but he's here because he has narcissistic personality disorder, it took me years for him to begin to open up to me.

"Tsubaki, sorry." Blackstar mumbled as he began to move away, my heart stopped and I raced to him and hugged him from behind, he turned around shocked, I didn't notice I was crying but he smiled at me sadly and wiped my tears, "Tsubaki... I'm dangerous. I can't control my-" Before he could finish I pulled him in for a kiss and his eyes widened, "Tsubaki..." He whispered as we pulled away, I was blushing a lot and I could tell he was too, "Idiot. After 7 years I'm not going to abandon you." He grinned, "Thank you... And of course you would sneak in a miss with your god!" I blinked before smiling, his ego was huge but hey, that's Blackstar for you.

-*Thank you!*-

Angelpal4231 - You get the feels at everything CX (Were friends...)

Guest - Well it's out... XD

Kitsunegirl99 - I laughed so hard at this review and my sister walked in and was like "Oh great, your going crazy. Wait! You always were crazy."

CapturedInAPolaroid - 1: Thank you! o3o 2: Yup :)

WhenTheCherryBlossomsFall - "Go 'Chapter 4!'" 'Chapter 4 used 'Feels'! It was ineffective.'

Doro-Chan - XD Agreed, Tottally.


	5. Chapter 5 - Short

Thank y'all for reading this story! Also, sorry for slacking off, I've been thinking about and sorta working on a story for Soul Eater called 'Mere Data' that I'm planning to post after I finish this story.

younevercouldcontrolme: ;) I ship them too :D

Natsuandlucyfan15: OwO Thank you!

CapturedInAPolaroid: I know right? I mean, so many fanfics have everyone start out as friends so I decided to make a new fanfic where they weren't friends C: Thank you!

Post a review and revive a reply.

_'And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad._

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_Don't think you'll understand._

_When people run in circles it's a very very..._

_Mad world... Mad world.'_

Mad world by Gary Jules.

•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M••-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•A•-I-^-¥-€-*-~-*-€-¥-^-I-•M•

Maka chased after Soul, she didn't know why she did, but she felt like she had to, she felt like she must. Perhaps it was instinct, or maybe it was something else. Whatever it was she continued chasing him through the hallways. The hallways were dark from the blackout before unlike the lunchroom with candles, before her eyes had adjusted to the darkness she had already tripped twice, her knees and her right hand had been scrapped on the floor and they were bleeding, "Not too shabby inside huh?" Maka mumbled as she attempted to quickly limp to the sound of footsteps, "Soul!" Maka shouted, attempting to get Soul to answer but she remained unsuccessful.

It had been at least an hour now and Maka had practically given up, she had begun crying a little, not because Soul was gone, but because she began thinking about how she was lost and how she could never get out and would starve here. She wiped away her tears, "I have to find Soul first." She mumbled to herself, she remembered how he had the crazy hallucination and how this time instead of running away he might end up hurting himself or someone.

Maka stood up, she sighed, "Soul! Please! I don't want you to get... Hurt..." Maka yelled, no reply came and she frowned, she was going to have to run again. She got up and began limping through the hallways, she was unsure of where she was going to go but she had to find him before he got hurt. She face-palmed, "Why so much trouble for a boy?" She questioned herself, "Don't you ever learn?" She shook her head sadly before jogging off to a hallway on her left.

"Maka..." A small whimper sounded from a room labeled, "Closet" and Maka stopped, she knew the voice, "Soul!" She shouted, now jogging to the room as fast as she could, when she reached the door she whipped open the door and Soul sat there curled up in a ball with a blank face.

"Soul! Are you okay?" Soul glanced up at Maka, she was shaking him to get him to sit up and he nodded, "Yeah... I gue- Maka! Look out!" Soul shouted, eyes wide, the demon holding up a knife, pointing it to Maka's head and motioning to her neck and then Soul's mouth. "Don't you dare. Soul, you know she'll only hurt you. Your falling in love." Soul glared at the demon, Maka was now beside Soul looking confused, "What! No! She's a friend!" Soul exclaimed, flustered, the demon now seemed to be teasing him, "Oh sure. Than why did you help her? Normally you follow my advice." Soul narrowed his eyes, "And look where your advice got me, in a mental hospital."

Maka sighed, she walked in front of Soul, leaning downwards so she could look him in the eye she smiled and exclaimed, "Soul. Come one. Let's go back." When Soul continued glaring behind her she sighed, "Soul. Please..." He looked down, "The demon is threatening you..." He whispered, Maka shook her head slightly and turned around, "Demon! If you can hear me then leave Soul alone!"

"Tsk. Protective of you eh? Fine. I'll leave. Also, don't look up." The demon whispered into Soul's ears before vanishing.

Instinctly Soul looked up, he looked flustered and began blushing, Maka was wearing a skirt. "Ma- Maka? Yo-" Maka turned around and noticed her mistake, she jumped back and reached into her bag for a book, "Pervert!" She shrieked and threw a book at Soul's head, he flinched and he groaned, "Ouch..." He muttered.


End file.
